danielpowterfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Daniel Powter: 我曾经是可卡因和酒精的奴隶
发布时间：Monday 16 Jul 2012 1:52 pm 原文链接：http://metro.co.uk/2012/07/16/daniel-powter-i-became-a-slave-to-cocaine-and-alcohol-496392/ 发布媒体：Metro 文章作者： '原文' Singer Daniel Powter talks to Metro about battling his addictions, going into rehab and why he escaped to Belize. Daniel Powter: I became a slave to cocaine and alcohol Daniel Powter found fame lonely and isolating (Picture: Startraks Photo/Rex) What can people expect from your latest album, Turn On The Lights? Fun and sunshine. Stuff that’s a bit light-hearted. I try to write songs with situations people can see themselves in. Does this reflect a new outlook on life? You just grow up. I’m tired of the introspective, singer/songwriter, woe-is-me songs. I’m trying to write from a glass half full perspective now. It’s hard to write songs that are more on the positive side because you don’t want to look like a flake. When you’re in a darker place, you run out of things to write about. Everyone has a song inside them so I like meeting people and try to write from their perspective. What impact did Bad Day have on your life? Financially it was a good thing. It eclipsed me as an artist – it was such a big song. I’d be promoting it and arrive in countries and people would be like: ‘We’re already so done with this song.’ It took me a long time to get away from its shadow. It’s taken five years but I think that’s happened now. Did it have a negative effect on your career? It did to some extent. It was a double-edged sword. I had second thoughts about doing this as a career. I didn’t like being in the spotlight. I didn’t like doing interviews or promotion. I’m a musician, I love to write and play music, but I was always talking to people about it rather than doing it. I took some time to figure out if I wanted to continue. I went to Belize, grew a beard, became a castaway and realised I wanted to do music again. I’m more grateful for what Bad Day did for me now than I was at the time. What didn’t you like about the success? It was very lonely and I felt isolated. I was travelling and spending all my life alone in hotel rooms. You don’t always meet people with the best of intentions in the music business. There was a lot of attention but not all of it was real. It was quite dark. Some people deal well with it and I didn’t. I’m having another crack at it now. I’m more ready for it. Were you having problems with drink and drugs at the time it was a hit? It was around then and it got worse and worse. I used it to soothe myself but it eventually stops working. It had an enormous effect on me and my career. Now I’m doing it without drugs and I’m able to handle my career better. I don’t take things, or myself, too seriously now. How long did your addiction problems last? Around five years. It wasn’t a problem for the first year and a half but as the years went by it got worse until I got to a point where I couldn’t remember what was happening. It was a bad place and I decided to change my life. Getting sober is a big step. It’s hard. You develop relationships based on you being f***ed up and those people aren’t the best to be around when you get sober. It’s tough because you have to change yourself and your relationships and get the bad people out of your life. It takes a long time. Now I get to play music again and be happy, which isn’t a cool thing in the rock world. What were you taking? Cocaine and alcohol. I became a slave to it and ended up managing my life around it. The strange thing is how much time you have in your life when you stop. You don’t have to spend time worrying about who you’ve been lying to. I suddenly had hours in the day where I wasn’t messed up. What have you been doing with your new time? Surfing. That seems to be what a lot of people do when they get sober – and yoga. It takes a lot of focus. My mind’s all over the place and it’s good to do something I have to focus on. Why did you decide to go to rehab? It wasn’t a particular event, it was just when my days merged into weeks and then months. There was no difference in the days. I was either conscious or unconscious. It’s a depressant too, so getting out of it takes a lot of work. You don’t feel good for a long time. It takes a lot of energy and dedication to come out of it. Where’s the most unusual place you’ve heard Bad Day? A bar in Mannheim in Germany. There was some sort of punk band who did a sped-up version of it. It made me roll off my seat laughing. What’s the worst gig you’ve done? One in Taiwan. The stage hadn’t been put together properly. It was on a slant and there were big holes all over it where they couldn’t find boards to cover it. Then a thunderstorm started and there were bolts of lightning everywhere. I thought I was going to be electrocuted.Latest single Cupid and the album Turn On The Lights are both out now. 20120716 Category:无翻译